


Not a child of surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt had been hiding something important  from Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 315





	Not a child of surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be done and I did it.
> 
> Unbetated  
> Translated (English is not my first language)

It was a quiet morning or at least Jaskier wasn't babbling around Geralt as much as he used to. The bard was quiet, too quiet for the witcher's liking. There hasn't been a moment when Jaskier wouldn't sing, voice his opinion or simply bother him with questions. 

"What?" Geralt asked, feeling conflicted about finding out what was going on or enjoy the blessing of not having to deal with Jaskier's noise.

"I heard something last night at the tavern. A man said that some witchers were able to bore children even if they were male. Since we had been copulating over the last three months I was wondering if you were one of those" Jaskier let out a very concerned sight. His blue eyes who usually beamed with excitement seemed darker than usual as he nervously stared at Geralt, waiting for an answer.

"That's not true" The witcher assured him, cold indifference in his voice as he resumed his walk. The bard, a bit more animated followed him, playing his lute and singing about a broken princess and a dragon without realizing that Geralt lied to him ,the white-haired man was, in fact, expecting his baby.

***  
The innkeeper had less rotten teeth than the previous one. The room they rented had two beds which were fantastic since the witcher didn't want to be bothered with the bard's erection waking him up in the middle of the night. He needed his sleep and to be away from him for a while. The witcher decided to lay on his bed and wait for Jaskier to finish his bath so he could take his own in alone.

"Would you like me to help you?" The bard asked a towel around his waist and his hair wet, smelling of lilacs and something else that was usually pleasant to any nose but Geralt's sensitive one. The witcher felt nauseated with the smell. Covering his mouth with one gloved hand he walked away from the younger man, practicality running to the horse stable. Once there he emptied all the contents of his stomach next to the bushes. 

"Are you alright Geralt? , you are pale.." Jaskier's voice called from behind.

"Yes," Geralt answered drily making his way back to the inn without looking at Jaskier.

*** 

Geralt was finally asleep, dreaming about a beautiful baby with brown hair and blue eyes. Jaskier was staring at him, feeling guilty and stupid. Of course, he knew what was going on. Geralt had been carrying his child in silence, risking his life slaying all kinds of horrendous creatures and saving his ass while he pestered him with his nonsense. Slowly, he made his way to the other man's bed. Geralt deserved an apology and all the love he could give him even if the stubborn and grumpy witcher didn't want any at the moment.

"Geralt, I know you lied earlier to me, why?" He whispered to him hear, sinking his face in the witcher's neck.

"It doesn't matter" The other man replied closing his eyes, fighting the urge to feel overwhelmed. Emotions weren't good for anyone to let alone, someone like him. It was his fault the situation he was in for not taking precautions and it was his responsibility to fix the said situation.

"I am sorry for acting the way I did, forgive me, my love? " Jaskier's apology was sincere. The bard had a lot of flaws but being a liar wasn't one. The witcher hugged him, his long white hair covering Jaskier's face. The bard inhaled his essence, he loved the way he smelled.

"Can't believe am going to be a dad. If that's my title that means you are the mom? " Jaskier asked, his head resting on the witcher's chest.

"Shut up" 

And shutting up the bard did as he fell asleep holding Geralt. Both of them dreaming about a beautiful baby with brown hair and blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤 Am a weirdo,thanks for reading🖤


End file.
